In generators that are used in electric vehicles (EVs), plug-in electric vehicles (PEVs), etc., busbars that have large cross-sectional areas are used because large currents are passed through the stator winding. Thus, because connecting units that include the busbars are increased in size and lead to interference with the peripheral parts of an electric motor, techniques are desired in which connecting units are housed compactly in a vicinity of the electric motor.
In consideration of such conditions, attempts have been made to make connecting units compact by disposing busbars in two layers vertically so as to be zigzag or diagonal, and producing the connecting units so as to be covered integrally by an insulating member while also insulating between the individual busbars (see Patent Literature 1, for example).